Polygraph, Right Now!
by FudginAshKetchup
Summary: Oneshot. During their college years, Vlad goes to the movies with Jack and Maddie, but soon becomes irritated with Maddie's liking for Jack.


_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown_

Vlad Masters watched Maddie and Jack walk down the hallway toward of Wisconsin University, hands together, fingers entwined.

He made an inaudible sound of disgust as he opened his locker and took a few books out. It broke his heart to see Maddie with Jack, and it infuriated him to know that his best friend had stolen the love of his life from him.

"Hey V-man, what's up?" Jack said, putting his back against the locker next to Vlad's.

"Nothin'" Vlad grunted, taking another book out of his locker. "Just getting chemistry stuff."

"Cool!" said Jack, with unwanted enthusiasm. Vlad hated that about Jack. He hated how he was always so happy, so vibrant and full of energy. So optimistic…. It made Vlad sick. How could Jack just always be so happy-go-lucky all of the time?

"Guess what?" Jack followed up with a question.

"What Jack?"

"Me n' Maddie are going to the movies, and we want you to come with us! Wanna go? It's a ghost movie!" Jack nudged his best friend with his elbow.

Vlad pushed him away and was about to say no, but then Maddie said, "Come on Vlad! It's gonna be so good! I just can't wait to see it!"

For a moment, Vlad got lost in her violet eyes. They were so beautiful, so deep. Her hair was gorgeous, covered in tiny curls. He went to her lips. They looked so….so inviting with her smile on them. But this was only for a moment, and just that.

Vlad blushed, his shyness coming over him. He was always this way around her. "Uh…fine….yeah sure, I'll go."

"Radical!" Jack exclaimed, "Meet us at the mall at seven, okay?"

"Fine, see you there," Vlad stated, walking off to his Chemistry class in complete disgust. He could hear Maddie laughing at Jack. Her laugh was music to his ears, but he hated how Jack was the one causing it. _What does Jack have that I don't?_ Vlad wondered to himself.

_  
I wanna tear apart your room  
to see if what you say is true  
Darling don't you lie, lie to me  
I wanna break into your heart  
to see why you want us apart  
Oh, I'm scared to death to find out what you think of me_

Seven came around the corner too fast for Vlad. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. He walked into the mall, in his usual casual clothes, and met Maddie and Jack near the ticket booth. "Hey." He said, looking at Maddie and putting on a fake smile.

They all walked to the ticket booth. Jack offered to pay for Vlad's ticket, but Vlad refused. As they walked by the concession stand, they saw how long the line was. "Oh well," Jack said, "I'll just come back in a few minutes and buy us some food!"

The trio entered the theater and got a seat right in the middle. Not too many people were in this movie, but Vlad could tell that it must have been an opening night for another movie, because many people were walking by the theater they were in.

The movie started but Vlad was nearly falling asleep. He had taken 3 exams today, and they all wore him out. The movie wasn't even very good to him, but Jack and Maddie seemed to be enjoying it.

About 30 minutes in, Jack quietly whispered to them both, "Hey, I'm going to the concession stand now, cause im hungry. You want anything Vladdy?"

"No," Vlad said shaking his head.

"Get a popcorn for us to share," Said Maddie.

"Okay." Jack said, starting to walk away, but then turned around and said, "Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you," He said giving her a small kiss.

"Oh you big baby," Maddie said playfully. "Just go get the food!"

Jack walked away with a lopsided grin plastered on his face, as if he had just told a funny joke that only amused him.

Vlad made a face of disgust. That was the last thing he wanted to see. THE LAST.

_According to you we don't click,  
that's a blatant lie and you know it  
Angel, what are you hiding from me?  
If there is truly another secret lunch-break,  
working late lover  
then I would die, but at least then I'd be free _

"Jeez Maddie, what do you see in him?" Vlad blurted out.

"What?" Maddie asked with a confused look on her face.

"In Jack. What do you see in Jack that makes you like him so much?"

"He's just a sweetheart…. And he' s funny…. And I just like him." She smiled. He loved it when she smiled, but he was too aggravated to notice.

"You don't think that I'm a sweetheart? Or funny?"

"I never said that," Maddie shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I know you meant it. I just don't understand why he pleases you more than I do. I mean, it's and understandable question to ask."

"What's wrong with you?" Maddie asked, "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Wow! No way! Good observation there!" Vlad said sarcastically, a little TOO sarcastically.

"Why are you so mean to everybody all the time?!!"

"What? Me? MEAN?! I'm not mean to anybody! Only lately because I got my heart broken in half!" Vlad blurted out, throwing his hands in the air. He realized what he said, but he didn't care. Maybe Maddie SHOULD know about his feelings for her.

Maddie just looked at him with an aggravated look on her face. "And who exactly broke your heart?"

Vlad looked as if he was going to burst. "YOU DID YOU IDIOT! Can't you see?! I love you Maddie, and you went with Jack instead of me! Didn't you realize that I only started to become angry since you were going out with Jack? I love you Maddie! I LOVE YOU!" Vlad yelled, and without thinking, he moved his face close to hers and kissed her like it was to save his life. He felt her lips upon his, and they fit together perfectly. Then, realizing what had just happened, he quickly got off her and stared at her. A few people in the theatre were staring, but he ignored them.

"Maddie, I…. uh….." Vlad stammered, but he ran out of words to say. She looked so shocked. There wasn't anger, or happiness like he had wanted, but just shock. He held her gaze for a moment longer, but only because he was paralyzed with fear. Fear of her never talking to her again.

"I've….I've got to go." Vlad said, picking up his jacket, getting out of the seat, and quickly walking by Maddie. His whole body was shaking. His palms were sweaty. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Vlad, wait…" Maddie said, but he was already out of the theater. She sunk into her seat with embarrassment. She didn't know what to do, or feel for that matter. He was a friend, but she just didn't return his feelings for her.

Vlad walked by Jack, carrying a ton of food. "Vladdy, where are ya goin? Bathroom?"

Vlad ignored him and ran out of the mall as swiftly as he could. Vlad got to his car, unlocked it, and sat in the drivers seat. He hated himself right now. "Dammit," he said, starting the car. "Dammit…."

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown_


End file.
